Songs of Life
by Freak09
Summary: Rated for dunno! This is a SxS fic! It is very good! Read & Review! A sweet musical of love!
1. Hold On

A/N: Freak09- Elloa!!! That is how I say hello!!! I am from the U.S. though…so don't know how that happened?! Anywho…I am here to bring you another of my wonderful fics!!! This is a SetoxSerenity fic!!! This will not focus only on them though!!! I may come out with a different fic soon that will be called a name close to this, but don't get confused because that one will be a SetoxJoey fic!!! Don't get confused!!! Every chapter will focus on either on one person or couple, or a few couples; this one only surrounds Ryou and Yugi (NOT COUPLE, I hate fics where 2 girly guys are together)!!! Each story moves into the next!!! I will tell you who is mainly in the chapter in the beginning!!! So finally here is Songs of Life!!!

_**Chapter 1: Hold On**_

"I don't know what to do Yugi. I don't want to go through this any more." Ryou said while they sat in the game shop's living room.

"If you're not happy, then leave." Yugi replied truly worried about his friend's current situation. Ryou was being beaten by his Yami. Sure, Bakura would never get close to killing his white haired hikari, but he left scars; both mental and physical.

"I . . ."

"What Ryou," Yugi egged him on. He knew Ryou had a secret. He also knew what the secret was, because Yugi had kept the same secret till just a few days before.

"Nothing," Ryou replied weeping in his heart for what he could never have. "You know I have thought about suicide before."

"What, why would you think of that?!" Yugi half yelled surprised. Ryou always seemed so happy all the time. It must have been an act, or had no one ever looked closely enough at how he was?

"I don't know . . ." Ryou replied looking at his wrists that were scarred.

"You did that to yourself?" Yugi whispered as if suddenly they were in a library.

"Yeah," Ryou said feeling the scars that he had made. Music filled the room as Yugi got up to sing.

"This world,

This world is cold,

But you don't,

You don't have to go,

You're feeling sad,

You're feeling lonely,

And no one seems to care,

Your Mother's gone,

And your Yami hits you,

This pain you cannot bear,

But we all breathe the same way that you do,

And we all have the same things to go through,

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go,

Hold on,

It gets better than you know,

Your tears,

They stay there way too long,

And your nights,

You can't sleep alone,

Hold on,

You're not sure what you're waiting for,

But you don't want to move on,

You're not sure you're looking for,

But you don't want to go on,

But we all breathe the same way that you do,

And we all have the same things to go through,

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go,

Hold on,

It gets better than you know,

Don't stop looking,

You're one step closer,

Don't stop searching,

It's not over,

Hoooollllllllllld oooooooooonnnn,

Yugi was doing amazingly well. Ryou was feeling more inspired to live every verse. Then there is an awesome little musical solo.

"Hold on,

If you feel like letting go,

Hold on,

It gets better than you know,

Don't stop looking,

You're one step closer,

Don't stop searching,

It's not over,

Hold on,

If you feel like letting go,

Hold on,

It gets better than you know,

Hoooolllllllddd oooonnnnn."

"Wow Yugi that was amazing!" Ryou said in awe.

"I just think you should hold on." Yugi replied.

"Bloody hell, I've got to go! Bakura is going to kill me." Ryou said as he looked at his watch. Bakura had him on a curfew for after school, and if he wasn't home . . . he got beat.

"Bye!" Yugi shouted as Ryou started running down the street.

What do you think? Personally I like the chapters that are coming up better!!! Review please!!!


	2. Why Can't I?

Hello!!! I'm back!!! This may be weird, but I actually wrote this chapter before chapter 1!!! Strange huh, Anywho this one focuses on Ryou alone!!!

**_Chapter 2: Why Can't I?_**

'Why is Bakura always so mean to me? I have never done anything to him, have I?' Ryou thought as he walked home from Yugi's alone. "I just wish it wasn't like this." He said out loud very quietly. "I wish I didn't feel this way." Suddenly music started out of nowhere, and no one was around. Ryou started singing. . .

"Get a load of me,

Get a load of you,

Walking down the street and I hardly know you,

Hardly know you,

It's just like we were meant to be,

Holding hands with you when we're out at night,

Got a girlfriend you say it isn't right,

Isn't right,

And I've got some one waiting too,

Watch this is just the beginning,

We're already wet and we're gonna go swimming,

Ryou was really getting into it now. He was singing full force and stopping to dance now and then.

"Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Why can't I speak,

Whenever I talk about you,

Is it inevitable,

Is the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me,

Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Isn't this the best part of waking up,

Finding someone else you can't get enough of,

Can't get enough of,

Someone who wants to be with you too,

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch,

Gonna take awhile for this egg to hatch,

But wouldn't it,

But wouldn't it be beautiful,

Here we go we're at the beginning,

You better catch,

Because my head's spinning,

Ryou shouted the chorus, but he stayed in tune. This was a miracle in itself.

"Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Why can't I speak,

Whenever I talk about you,

It's inevitable,

Is the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me,

Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

I would love for you to make me wonder,

Where it's going,

I would love for you to pull me under,

Somethin's growing,

Out of this so we can't control,

Baby, I'm dyin',

Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Why can't I speak,

Whenever I talk about you,

Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Why can't I speak,

Whenever I talk about you,

It's inevitable,

Is the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me,

Why can't I breathe,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you,

Whenever I think about you."

Ryou finished his stanza as he got to the bus stop. Now he had to wait for the bus, just great. 'I hope Bakura doesn't get mad if I'm late.' His thoughts wondered on the subject of Bakura as the rain started.

So what did you think?!!! Chapter 2, 3, 4 and maybe even 5 will be up by Saturday!!! YAY!!!


	3. Someday

I just can't get enough of this story!!! I like the first chapter a lot now that I set it to the music!!! If you close your eyes you can really see Yugi singing that to Ryou, if your imagination is big enough!!! Anywho, here is chapter 3 about Bakura ENJOY!!!

_**Chapter 3: Someday**_

'Ryou better not be late.' Bakura thought as rain started to fall. 'If I have to go out in the rain to get him, he's gonna get it.'

Truth was Bakura was worried. That afternoon while Ryou was at Yugi's he made a vow never to hurt Ryou again. He had read Ryou's diary. (Though Ryou called it a personal journal.) In it were thoughts of death and sadness. Bakura knew that Ryou thought these things because of the beatings Bakura had cursed Ryou with. Bakura did these things though, for he thought Ryou was weak.

'Ryou isn't weak; if he was he would have left a long time ago. He has stood my terrible beatings for so long. How did he remain so innocent and sweet, like an angel.' Bakura thought as music started up slowly.

"How the hell did we wind up like this,

Why weren't we able,

To see the signs that we missed,

Try to turn the tables,

I wish you'd unclench your fists,

And unpack your suitcase,

Lately there's been too much of this,

But don't think it's too late,

Nothing's wrong,

Just as long as you know,

That someday I will,

Bakura was head banging and totally rockin' out on an air guitar.

"Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one who knows that,

Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

I hoped that since we're here anyway,

We could end up saying,

Things we've always needed to say,

So we could end up staying,

Now the story's played out like this,

Just like a paper back novel,

Let's rewrite an ending that fits,

Instead of a Holly Wood horror,

Nothing's wrong,

Just as long as you know,

That someday I will,

Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one who knows that,

Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one that knows tttthhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat,

Then there was some major guitar playing in the back round. It was really powerful; you could feel Bakura's pain in that room.

"How the hell did we wind up like this,

Why weren't we able,

To see the signs that we missed,

Try to turn the tables,

Now the story's played out like this,

Just like a paper back novel,

Let's rewrite an ending that fits,

Instead of a Holly Wood horror,

Nothing's wrong,

Just as long as you know,

That someday I will,

Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one that knows that,

Someday,

Somehow,

I'm gonna make it all right,

But not right now,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one that knows that,

I know you're wondering when,

You're the only one who knows that,

I know you're wondering whhhheeeeeeeeeeennnnn."

'I wonder when I should tell Ryou how I feel. Never, he would hate me; I just will live with being his friend.' Bakura thought as Ryou walked up the front steps.

I love it!!! I'm so proud of this fic!!! It comes together nicely!!! Next chapter featuring Mokuba singing to . . . Seto, NOT INCEST!!! It'll be good trust me!!!


	4. I'm Looking Through You

Hey!!! I'm updating like mad on this story!!! I've had it in my mind for like 6 months!!! Now I'm typing it because I have nothing else to do!!! I know I should update my other stories, but I don't feel like it right now!!! So here is your 4th chapter focusing on Mokuba and Seto!!!

_**Chapter 4: I'm Looking Through You**_

"Big brother, can we please go home?" Mokuba asked as Seto typed furiously on the stock report that's deadline was tomorrow.

"I have to finish this Mokuba." Seto answered finally taking his sapphire eyes off the computer.

"But, I thought it was done?" Mokuba asked looking puzzled.

"It was, but I felt that I needed to type two." Seto replied leaning back in his chair taking a bit of a break.

"Seto, you have changed. You have changed too much." Mokuba said sadly. His brother always dismissed him, and if he didn't do that he barely made eye contact. His brother just wouldn't give him the time of day anymore.

"No I haven't Mokuba; I wish you would quit saying that. Now if you want to go home so badly call the limo."

"I don't wanna go home if you're not coming with me." Mokuba said firmly standing his ground.

"You have to go home. I may not stop working till tomorrow."

"Why don't you work at home?"

"Alright, I'll come home and work." Seto said as he grabbed his briefcase and shut his laptop.

About three hours later Mokuba came into Seto's home office.

"Not this again Mokuba." Seto said as he shook his head.

"Big brother, I just want you to be the way you used to be." Mokuba said looking down at the ground as a catchy tune started up.

"I'm looking through you,

Where did you go,

I thought I knew you,

What did I know,

You don't look different,

But you have changed,

I'm looking through you,

YOU'RE NOT THE SAME!"

Then there was a pretty cool little musical interlude.

"Your lips are moving,

I cannot hear,

Your voice is soothing,

But the words aren't clear,

You don't sound different,

I've learned the game,

I'm looking through you,

YOU'RE NOT THE SAME!"

Mokuba always shouted this line, but somehow there was still a musical tune to it. Once again was a little bit of music in the middle of the song.

"Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight,

You're thinking of me,

The same old way,

You were above me,

But not today,

The only difference is you're down there,

I'm looking through you,

AND YOU'RE NOWHERE!"

More music and Mokuba shouted the last line again.

"Love has a nasty habit of disappearing overnight,

I'm looking through you,

Where did you go,

I thought I knew you,

What did I know,

You don't look different,

But you have changed,

I'm looking through you,

YOU'RE NOT THE SAME!"

There was a little more music and then the song ended. Mokuba was looking at his brother hoping the message had gotten through. Seto was in shock at his brother's voice, and how right his brother was.

"Mokuba, do you wanna go somewhere?" Seto asked as he showed a little bit of a smile.

"YES!" Mokuba shouted as he hugged his brother. They were going to the mall.

I think that song so goes with this situation!!! Please review people!!! PLEASE!!! BTY that is a Beatles song!!!


	5. A Little Bit Goes A Long Way

HELLO ALL! I'm back! I'm so sorry, but if you read chapter 5 of Back Here you know I will be updating one chapter of one story everyday! Last time Mokuba sang to Seto about him having changed, this chapter is going to focus on . . . I haven't decided yet, but if you're reading this then I suppose I got an idea!

**_Chapter 5: A Little Bit Goes a Long Way_**

"Joey I am almost an adult! You can't baby me forever." Serenity said quietly. They were at the mall discussing if Serenity should go out with Tristan. He had asked her out.

"Hey look big brother it's Joey and Serenity." Mokuba pointed out. Seto and Mokuba were sitting in a small ice cream parlor exactly across from Joey and Serenity. Coincidence? I think not.

"Oh great, that girl brought the mutt out for a walk at a public place."

"Serenity, Tristan may be my best friend, but there is no way you are going out with him. Underneath his cool calm outside is a complete MANIACAL IDIOT!"

Suddenly music started up Serenity started to sing.

"I'm not the kind of girl to sit out on the sidelines,

The kind who can never make up her own mind,

You probably know how I'm feeling on the inside,

I'm not into games I don't wanna waste,

Any time or all the energy we could spend,

We'll be together boy forever you're my best friend,

I don't wanna walk away from what we had,

And you know it,

I'm not telling you this,

To make you mad,

Simple and true what they say,

A little bit goes a long way,

A little more me a little less you,

Joey at the end of the day,

A little bit goes a long way."

Then there was about thirty seconds of music.

"Don't wanna end up in a tricky situation,

So I'm giving you the end of my education,

We can work it out together but stop the protection,

Joey I love you and I'm trying to be gentle,

So let me break it down for you and make it simple,

I don't wanna go away or let you go,

And you know it,

I'm not telling you all this to make you sad,

It's not about the tears we cry,

It's about how hard we try,

Simple and true what they say,

A little bit goes a long way,

A little more me a little less you,

Joey at the end of the day,

A little bit goes a long way,

And it hurts me,

Cause I care and I'm telling you now,

A little bit goes a long way!"

Serenity finished her little solo with everyone within hearing range staring at her.

"Excuse me," she said in a tiny voice as she ran to the bathroom blushing incredibly dark.

"Wow, as much as I hate her brother I have to admit, she has a good voice." Seto said to Mokuba.

"Why are you so admiring of good voices?" Mokuba asked looking at his brother strangely.

"Because I have such a godly voice." He replied arrogantly.

God he always knows how to spoil a moment. Doesn't he? I haven't even made him sing yet!


	6. Just Like You

OMG I love the way this story started out, but I think it's going downhill! Well if I have posted this then I obviously got an idea for who to sing to who! Well here goes nothing! BTY KaiRay if you're reading this tell me who you are! This goes back to Ryou and Bakura's little dilemma!

_**Chapter 6: Just Like You**_

"Bakura, I'm home." Ryou said timidly, hoping against all hope that Bakura wouldn't beat him.

"Ryou . . . why are you late?" Bakura asked with an impending doom type tone.

"I had to wait for the bus so I wouldn't get really wet."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Bakura, I'm not taking this anymore!" Ryou said as music started.

Ryou: "I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you!"

Bakura: "I could be fake,

I could be stupid,

You know I could be just like you!"

Ryou and Bakura: "You thought you were standing beside me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Ryou: "You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

I could be cold,

I could be ruthless,

You know I could be just like you!"

Bakura: "I could be weak,

I could be senseless,

You know I could be just like you!"

Ryou and Bakura: "You thought you were sitting beside me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Ryou: "You thought you were there to guide,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Ryou and Bakura: "You thought you were sitting beside me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!"

Ryou: "You thought you were there to guide me,

You were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

You thought you were there to guide me,

But you were only in my way,

You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you!

I could be mean,

I could be angry,

You know I could be just like you!"

Ryou and Bakura were both steaming. Bakura had feelings for his hikari and his hikari didn't return them. He just wanted to run out of the house, but he couldn't let Ryou see that he had a weakness. His weakness was Ryou.

"Bakura, I don't want to be hit anymore." Ryou said, once again hoping that this stunt hadn't gotten him in trouble. This had actually given Bakura an excuse to stop beating Ryou.

"Fine, this proves that I have made you stronger. You stood up to me." Bakura said, thinking fast.

"Good."

With that Ryou went up to his room. After Ryou left, Bakura collapsed on to the couch.

'To tell or not to tell, that is the question.' Bakura thought as he devised a plan to tell Ryou his feelings.

Sorry all my chapters are short! BTY go read The Muses of Love! The first chapter comes out today! It is a Seto Joey fic and it's really good and has long chapters! Please Read and Review!


	7. SORRY

SORRY! There will be no updates this Thursday! I have found a new way to plot out my stories! I used to get a vague concept and start writing it! I didn't really like it, but I would say it was finished just to be done with it! Right now my stories are kinda basic . . . they just have one plot that I'm pursuing, like one conflict or two, but starting with The Muses of Love my stories are going to be multilayered and have more than two conflicts! Next Thursday I will update two chapters of every story to make up for this Thursday! SORRY!

P.S. Hopefully though my chapters will get longer thanks to more conflicts! They probably will, so that's good! See Ya next Thursday!


End file.
